eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1989 (17 August 2000)
Synopsis Lisa has invited Steve and Mel round for supper in a bid to encourage them to resolve their differences, but Phil advises her to cancel it. Beppe has slept on the sofa, and Sandra feels guilty at her outburst the previous night. When she tries to excuse it because of the pressure of work, Beppe replies that work has nothing to do with it. Dot is all dressed up for her visit to the hospice, and bumps in to Mark in the market. Dot is unable to hide the truth from him about Ethel, and admits to him that she’s dying. At breakfast, Terry is pouring cereal into a bowl when the insurance cheque falls out of the packet. He’s been rumbled by Irene, but still has the gall to accuse her of going through his pockets. Barry is in a mood with Natalie, because she hasn’t asked him to take an advertisement in the Walford Gazette. She explains to him that she doesn’t want her colleagues to think that she’s just going for the easy option. She wants to prove that she's good. Dot returns home from the hospice just as Ethel puts the phone down to a chat-line. Dot explains that Ethel would be well looked after, and has made an appointment to see the hospice administrator tomorrow. Jim and Terry have organised the auditions with the pole-dancers for the evening, when Irene is out of the house at her aromatherapy massage. Natalie surprises Barry in the video shop and seduces him into agreeing to advertise in the Gazette. Barry closes up the shop to join Natalie in the back room. Chantelle arrives early for her audition, and Irene answers the door. She ushers her visitor inside, adding that Terry isn’t back yet. Ethel acknowledges to Pauline that her husband William, like Arthur, was irreplaceable. When Pauline jokes that she thought Ethel was the local floozie, Ethel admits that she’s all talk. Terry and Jim arrive home for the auditions, to be met by Chantelle doing the splits on the floor and Irene sitting on the sofa. When Heidi arrives soon afterwards for her audition, Terry plays the innocent, claiming that he's never seen them before in his life. Sandra concedes to Beppe that if it means that much to him, then she’ll think about having another baby. Beppe is delighted. Steve arrives for supper at Lisa and Phil’s. When Melanie comes in soon after him, she accuses Lisa of meddling, has a go at Steve for going along with it, and storms out. When Lisa explains that Steve didn’t know that she was coming, she goes back in. After Irene accuses Terry of betraying her, he gives her the cheque back on condition that they use some of the money for a holiday together, warning her that unless they do something their marriage will be over. Melanie lets rip at Steve and leaves, going straight to the Vic, where Billy buys her a drink. When she sees Steve, who has followed her in, she gives Billy a big snog. Everyone is amazed. Whilst Ethel sleeps, Dot tells her that in spite of her age, she’s still the same silly Ethel who danced half the night away and came home with a ridiculous story. She confesses that she cannot bring an end to such a life. Credits Main cast *June Brown as Dot *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Martin Kemp as Steve *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *Michael Greco as Beppe *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Chook Sibtain as Jack *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *John Bardon as Jim *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Natasha Bell as Chantelle Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes